


A Supernovae and a disloyal Spouse

by twosetsymphony



Series: Breddy Drabbles for the Soul [1]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, Cheating, I'm sorry eddy ik ur a good bf, M/M, Romance, Sad Brett, breddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetsymphony/pseuds/twosetsymphony
Summary: Brett knew, of course he did. Eddy wasn't as sneaky as he thought he was. But when will Eddy know that their spark, their star was gone and it was his fault?
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Breddy Drabbles for the Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Supernovae and a disloyal Spouse

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be the first in a series of short Breddy drabbles that I think of. lmk if I should do it! follow me on Twitter! @Simpsibelius_   
> enjoy! :D

Brett knew. Of course he did. Eddy wasn’t as sneaky as the thought he was. Brett noticed the smell of another man's cologne as he did the laundry even if Eddy took off the garment before crawling into bed to hold Brett’s sleepless body. He could tell Eddy’s laughter was forced no matter how hard the younger tried. He could tell that their spark was dying. It had already died. Eddy had found another star to call his sun.

Their relationship was nothing but a black hole now. But when was the titanic explosion of bright light an energy? When did they have this supernovae moment? Was it that big fight they had a few months ago? No, Brett figured that was just a side effect of fire going out. Perhaps the supernovae was their entire relationship. So fiery and passionate, so exciting and lively. Starting a channel, doing a world tour, moving to a new country. Soon all these events pile up, the star begins reaching its maximum capacity for how much energy it can take until it becomes too much and explodes, leaving nothing behind. Or maybe it wasn’t, he didn’t really understand astronomy, but now he did understand broken hearts.  
So Brett knew. However for some reason, Brett couldn’t break the news that he knew. He felt like he owed it to Eddy to let him continue basking in his dirty little secret. He did look happier after all. He had a newfound pride in himself that made Brett sick to his stomach because he knew why. He was attached to his phone more but they fought less. He may come home late at night and slightly intoxicated but at least he held Brett tight again. It was his fault that Eddy had strayed after all right? Of course it was.  
It was his fault that he dove himself into work all the time even if he just wanted them to succeed. It was his fault they didn’t practice together anymore. It was his fault that the walls came crashing down.

So when eddy came home at 10pm with another bag from a high end store and said he got side tracked while getting their bubble tea, Brett knew it was a lie. He knew it was a lie but he just grinned as he felt another piece of his heart break and told Eddy that “these things happen, it’s okay.”  
“To grin and bear it” is something his mom always told him to do when he lost a competition so he guessed it applied here too. Brett lost the competition for Eddy’s heart, the competition that would’ve kept their star burning bright. He did let himself wonder if it was a steakhouse or maybe just a street food date though, either way he knew the dinner he made, cold now from waiting, would go untouched.

The last thing Brett did that night before going to bed long before the other man would join him was ask for a kiss. As he stood facing him in the kitchen, it was the most nervous he had ever been around the taller man in years. Probably since their first meeting when the spark was engaged and the star was born. Probably because so much counted on this final kiss.  
Of course Eddy obliged to the kiss, why wouldn’t he. but what Eddy failed to notice was that in that kiss Brett put his everything. Over a decades worth of love, hurt and trust. All the matter and energy he could muster up went into Eddy’s lips. What Eddy also failed to notice was how hard Brett searched into his eyes as he pulled away, looking for an answer about why the star had died or a glimpse of light left that he could use as a reason to stay.

When Brett found nothing, the last thing Eddy failed to notice was him packing up in the middle of the night. When he awoke and only then did Eddy notice that he was the reason that their paper mache walls that appeared to be concrete came crashing down. He was the reason their star died. Eddy Chen was the sole reason that he, himself was now floating alone in space and their big house. He was the reason that he was alone, with no gravitational pull or way to bring back his beloved star that he let die. But now, at least both Brett and Eddy knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...how bad was it? Should I give up writing completely and become a hermit? lmk in the comments :D


End file.
